


An Unlikely Pair

by QuinnyHarls



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnyHarls/pseuds/QuinnyHarls
Summary: Is it worth it risking everything for someone you know you shouldn't be with?





	An Unlikely Pair

Knock knock knock 

You heard a knocking on your door which caused you to jump out of bed. You had been asleep, waiting for the sun to rise so you could start your daily chores.

…

You were a servant at the palace in Vesuvia. It was the only option for you at the time. You were all alone and struggling. The new Countess, Nadia, was nice enough to take you in. 

You were assigned to serve Count Lucio. Serving him food, bathing him, cleaning his clothes, cleaning his prosthetic metal arm, and whatever else he demanded you do. Some days were harder than others, but it was a lot better than any other option. 

You weren't really a fan of Lucio at first. All he ever wanted to do was party and get drunk. He would get the job done outside of the palace, making sure the people's needs were met, but it would take him longer than it should. There were many occasions where you wanted to yell at him and slap him across the face, but you never did. You wanted to keep your job. 

After years of working for him, your feelings towards him changed. You saw a different side of him, a side that you doubt Nadia has even seen. 

The night started with you meeting him in his bath house so you could bathe him. He had just come back from a hunting trip, so he was full of dirt and blood. Normally there would be other servants on the side making sure everything went well, but Lucio sent them away that night. 

He stared at you with a sadness in his eyes. 

As you were about to kneel on the hard floor, Lucio stopped you and said “Undress and join me.” 

You just stood there for a moment before obeying his command. You slowly stripped off your uniform then descended into the warm water. As you slowly made your way over to him, you felt his arm wrap around your waist. He started to kiss your neck. You started to pull away from him, but he whined out “Don't” which caused you to stop. You walked close to him again and started to slowly wash his body as he stared at you, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. 

While you were removing the dirt from his skin, he expressed everything bottled up inside of him, and sobbed as he did. Despite how he acted around everyone else, he was truly hurting inside. You have no idea why he told you of all people, but you were almost happy he did. 

Once he finished talking, you wrapped your arms around him and planted a kiss on his lips. When you had realized what you had done, you quickly parted from him and started to apologize. But instead of being mad at you, or executing you, he pulled you back in and kissed you again. 

Sneaking around with Lucio became a daily occurance. He was careful to not let his true feelings slip out in front of Nadia, though. Part of you hated keeping this secret, and part of you hated yourself for getting mixed up with him. You never wanted to betray Nadia, she was the one who took you in, but you couldn't help yourself. 

… 

You pulled yourself out of your thoughts and quietly went over and opened the door to your room. Standing in front of you was Lucio, dressed in elegant night clothing. You quickly pulled him inside and looked around to make sure no one saw before closing the door again. 

“What are you doing here! Won't Nadia be suspicious?” 

Lucio tried to hold in a laugh, but quietly let out a few chuckles. 

“You know as well as I do that Nadia doesn't care where I am. I've just been having a hard time sleeping without…” He started to blush as he spoke. “Well… Without you.” 

You pulled Lucio into your bed, and he wrapped his arm around you. He sighed into your ear before whispering, “I wish I could have married you instead of Nadia.” 

You turned your body so you were facing him, eyes wide. “You don't mean that! Besides, I'm not royalty, you couldn't have married me anyway…” 

Lucio smiled at you, and pulled you in as close as he could. “I would have broken the rules for you, Y/N. You're the only person I've ever cared about.” 

His face was inches from yours, his breath hot and heavy against your face. You kissed his nose before nuzzling yourself against his chest. 

“I wish what you were saying was true. But you never would have given me the time of day when I was on the street. I'm not even sure why Nadia did. But even if we have to keep it secret, I'm glad we're together now.” 

You felt a kiss placed on your head as you drifted off to sleep.

… 

When you woke up the next morning, all hell broke loose. You heard shouting and doors slamming out in the halls of the palace. From what you could gather, Nadia was looking for Lucio. You started to panic and tried to wake him up so you could try and hide him, but it was too late. Guards, along with Nadia, barged into your room. 

Nadia stood there shocked for a long while. When Lucio was finally fully awake, he realized what was going on. 

He shot up, and started to shout “Guards, seize her! She must have drugged me and forced me into her bed!” 

You looked over at Lucio in shock. He frowned at you, then gave you a half smile and a wink. The guards cuffed you and took you down into the dungeons. 

As you were thrown into a cell, and chained to the wall, tears started to fall down your face rapidly. You knew what Lucio said wasn't true, but it still hurt. The man who you cared for so much telling lies about you. You hoped that he would fix all of this. You weren't sure he would be able to, though.

...

You had no idea how long you were in the dungeons before Lucio finally decided to visit you. He sent the two guards away, allowing for a private meeting. 

“Y/N, are you okay?!” 

You didn't answer, but the look on his face said that he was actually concerned. 

“I only said what I said to protect US. I never wanted you down here. Nadia and I have been fighting all day. I told her we’ve been sleeping together…” He paused and came closer to you, putting his hand on your shoulder.” “Y/N, I love you… I have for awhile, since the night in the bath.” 

“But?” Your voice caught him off guard. 

He shook his head. “There is no but. I love you and I'm going to fix this.” 

He leaned down and planet a soft kiss on your lips before leaving you alone again. 

… 

It felt like an eternity since you had last seen any sunlight. You were still trapped in the dungeon. Lucio would frequently visit and bring you food, but you were becoming weak. You could barely stand, barely sleep, anything. You honestly thought you were going to die. 

Nadia decided to come visit you, rage emanating from her body.

“How DARE you. How dare you betray me like this! I'm the one who took you in and gave you a chance. Yet you go behind my back and have sex with my husband!? And for what? He doesn't have feelings for you, I know he doesn't. He's using you, Y/N. He's just going to toss you aside, like he does everyone else. He only cares about himself!” 

Your body began to tremble as Nadia shouted at you. You knew what she was saying was lies, but she wouldn't believe you if you spoke the truth. 

“You're lucky you aren't dead yet. I should have executed you a long time ago.” 

“Then why don't you?” You hissed out at her.

Nadia raised her hand about to strike you across the face, but Lucio barged in and grabbed her hand. 

“Don't you dare touch her!” 

Lucio tossed Nadia's hand aside and knelt down next to you. He brushed his hand on your cheek, then turned to face Nadia, standing as he did so. 

“If you ever come near her again, I'll make sure you end up in chains too.” 

Nadia scoffed at Lucio before storming out of the cell. 

He knelt down next to you again and pulled you in close. He buried his face in your neck, and you felt tears roll down your back. You tried to hug Lucio, but you couldn't lift your arms anymore, the chains and shackles were too heavy for you now. 

Suddenly you heard the shackles hit the ground and you were suddenly being led deeper into the palace. 

You finally stopped in a dimly little room. You had no idea how far down you were, but you didn't care. You were happy to be out of that cell. 

“Do you trust me?” Lucio grabbed your arm tightly, his voice panicked. 

“Yes…” 

He kissed you then started to run up the stairs, “Wait for me here, I have a plan to keep you safe!” And with that he was gone. 

You sat down in the corner of the room, and drifted off to sleep. Your body was still weak, and running caused exhaustion to wash over you.

...

When you woke up, the first thing you saw was Lucio pacing back and forth. You were in a location you didn't recognize at all. From what you could see, it looked rather cozy. Even the bed you were in was the most comfortable bed you've ever been in. You had almost fallen back asleep, but Lucio noticed that you were awake. 

“Y/N, you're awake! I've taken you to a sort of safehouse. I own it. I come here when I need to get away. You'll be safe here. You're still in the city too, so you can come and go as you please. Just be safe if you decide to leave.”

You slowly sat up as Lucio sat on the bed with you. You wrapped your arms around him, and kissed his neck. You were still weak, but you wanted his touch more than anything right now. 

You had done this so many times before, but it felt different this time. There was no risk of getting caught. It was just you and Lucio, free to be together at last. 

You desperately tried to remove his clothes, but your hands were shaking. Lucio stood up and started to undress himself. He was even able to take off his own metal arm. It was rare to see him undress himself. That was normally your job. As soon as he was undressed, he lifted you up off the bed and removed your clothing, tossing it to the side. 

You laid back down on the bed while Lucio crawled on top of you. He planted kisses all over your face, then finally your lips. You wrapped your arms around his waist and tried to urge him to go inside of you. He started to chuckle as you did. 

“Be patient, I don't want to hurt you. You're still too weak.” 

He nuzzled your neck before kissing it. As he did you felt him slowly slide himself inside of you. You let out a small moan at the feeling of him. 

His rhythm was slow and gentle, making sure you were pleasured. This was one area where he only thought of the other person, never himself. 

You ran your hands along his skin, tracing every inch you could reach. Lucio shuddered at your touch, letting out low moans every so often. 

As you came closer to orgasm, you lifted your legs up and wrapped them around Lucio's hips. His breath was becoming heavy, and he started to thrust deeper inside of you. Your moans became louder the harder he pounded himself into you. It wasn't long before you both felt the sweet release of ecstasy. 

Lucio's arm gave out, causing him to drop on top of you. You started to laugh as he did, which made him laugh too. You loved when he laughed, knowing he was genuinely happy in that moment. 

“I love you, Lucio. I never said it before, but I really do. I'm probably the only person who truly loves you…” 

He smiled at you, then jumped when he heard a bell go off outside. “Shit! I'm going to be late! I promised I would make an announcement today!” 

Lucio shot up and tried to quickly get dressed. You got up out of the bed and helped him. Once he was presentable he kissed you on the cheek and headed out the door. 

You found some food in one of the cabinets and ate it as you yourself got dressed. You weren't far from the Palace, you could see it from the window of the bedroom. So you decided to go and see what Lucio's announcement was. You put on a sort of disguise and headed to the town square. 

It was easy to hide yourself amongst the crowd as they started to gather around. The crowd fell silent once Lucio took the stand. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen! As most of you may have heard, I was caught with a servant in their bed. She was taken to the dungeons, but she managed to escape… What most of you don't know is, it was all a test. I wanted Nadia to prove her devotion to me. Me and that servant never had any sort of relationship, we never slept together, it was all an act. She meant nothing to me.” 

The crowd started up again, their voices growing louder and louder. You started to feel dizzy. You knew he loved you, but the fact he could say such awful things about you without batting an eye made you think what he said was true. You felt tears roll down your cheeks. Before Lucio could silence the crowd again to make any more announcements, you pushed through the sea of people and ran back to the safehouse. 

Once you were away from everyone, you found yourself in a corner crying. You didn't know why. You thought Lucio truly cared for you. He's been so open and vulnerable with you. You wanted to know the truth. Why would he do all of this if he didn't mean it? Or why would he not tell you his plans? 

…

Lucio showed up at the safehouse later that night. You were still on the floor in a corner when he showed up, and you made no effort of greeting him. You couldn't bring yourself to. Once Lucio spotted you, he rushed to your side and placed a hand on your knee. 

“Y/N? Are you okay?” 

You looked up at him and started to cry again. You pushed his hand off of you, stood up, and walked to the bed. Lucio stayed on the floor, but followed you with his head. 

“I heard what you said today. Your big announcement. You saying I meant nothing to you…” Your voice was shaky, and your body trembling. 

Lucio shot up and slammed his fist against the wall. “Do you really think I meant that? Do you really think I would rescue you and keep you here if I didn't love you? You're the ONLY person I have ever cared about other than myself! You've changed me as a person so much! How dare you think I meant what I said. I did it to please everyone else so they would get off my fucking back!” 

He stopped his yelling for a moment, gathering his thoughts, but he had nothing else to say. He struck the wall one last time and stormed off. You wanted to chase after him, but you were terrified of him when he was mad. And the fact that you were the cause this time made you hate yourself. You decided it was best to just lay in bed and try to sleep. 

… 

You didn't see Lucio again for awhile. You tried your best to regain your strength and to keep yourself occupied so your thoughts didn't eat you alive, but you felt horrible. You never meant to hurt him or break the trust you had. 

One night, while you were trying to sleep, you heard the door quietly open. You didn't look to see who it was and pretended to be asleep. You felt the intruder lay down on the bed and wrap their arm around you. You could smell alcohol on their breath, but you didn't mind.

“Y/N, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone. I loooooove yoooou.” Lucio's speech was extremely slurred as he spoke. You couldn't help but laugh. 

“I'm sorry too, Lucio.” You turned to face him, and kissed him. 

He planted his face in between your breasts and quickly fell asleep. You ran your fingers through his hair as you drifted off too.

… 

Life had become a lot easier since your fight with Lucio. You both apologized properly and spent as much time together as you could. He still had to fulfill his duties at the palace, and with Nadia, but you didn't care anymore. You knew he was devoted to you. You were even able to go into town to go shopping, or whatever your heart desired. Cleaning even became second nature to you, even though you weren't required to anymore. You weren't a servant anymore. You were a lot happier, and the times you got to spend with Lucio were magical. You really did love him. Despite the fact he was a massive dick. But he was your dick.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun experimenting with Lucio. I kind of took a Joker route with him. Where he's only a soft boy for only one person really. But around everyone else he's a cocky asshole. I like imagining Lucio as a soft boy a lot.


End file.
